Goldstone
Appearance Current Goldstone is a relative average size with a rather skinny build. Their skin is a dark blue with a lighter area on the center of their face. Her entire skin seems to be embedded with shimmers and sparkles that can be seen even in the darkest of nights. Her hair is made up out of a light blue and a near black blue. A mid section at the top of their head is the lighter color while the short back that spikes upwards is the darker one. They wear a short blue poncho in two tones and a yellow diamond sewn into the center of the collar. The darker of the two shades of blue is glitterey as all hell. Underneath the poncho they wear a simple lighter blue tunic with a yellow border and an opening at the belly to show off their gem. Dark blue leggings are worn underneath it and fit well in her two toned blue boots with open toes and heel. The bottom of the shoe is yellow as well. Around each arm they were a two toned bracer. The last with clothing is a small ribbon on her back with two big tails which are gradient in color and shimmer as can be. Gemstone Goldstone's gem is an antique cut. With a large square in the center and the corners seemingly snippet off. Around the edge of their gem there is a yellow border that is only viseable if they are poofed. Older form(s) Doesn't has any older forms yet. Cracked Much like Lapis, her entire body seems stable if not for a single thing that is off. A lack of all their shimmers, leaving a dull sheen to her body. With the crack in her gem she is unable to communicate as all the sound she is able to make would be static. Corrupted Hasn't been in a corrupted state. Personality Likes: *Darkness *Silence *Watching rather than participating *Flowers Dislikes: *Crowds *Being the center of attention or focus *Being lied to *Being talked down Favourite Food: 'Dislikes food '''Favourite Drink: '''Dislikes drinking '''Favourite Color: '''Teal '''Overall personality: ' *Extreemly insecure *Loner *Easily intimidated *Low self-esteem *Negative self-view *Introvert *Afraid to speak up for themselves Abilities '''Strengths: *A very strong fighter. Not because of strength but because she is fast, agile, high stamina and aims with deadly accuracy. *Knows how to deflect ranged attacks with their ranseur, making it hard to hit them from a distance. *Never holds back at all. Weaknesses: *Completely defense and attack-less if her arms were to be disabled. *Because she doesn't hold back, it's easy to get her to use her own speed against her. *If you are able to tire her out, her speed and agility decrease to a near nul. *Without her weapon, all she can do is run and flee. Abilities: *Would be able to heal other gems in an AoE kind of way if she even knew she had the ability. Shapeshifting: *Refuses to shapeshift and thus is very rusty and slow at it. Weapon Gold's weapon is a simple ranseur. A ranseur being a kind of polearm. It has a medium range and can be thrown if needed. The ranseur is made up of a dark pole with shimmers, a blue and yellow cap on one side. And on the other side there's a big yellow gem with two almost batwing shapes sticking out of the sides. The top is a sharp kite like shaped gem that is sharp as can be. Very good for stabbing things, yep yep. History *Created by White Opal as an experiment to see if gems can be made completely artificial. *Pretty much got told day one that their entire excistance is thanks to them and that she should be grateful. *Spend a long while under heavy training in all aspects of combat, including fusion. *Very much detested the feeling of being fused though, might've been her and White opal's fusion was a mess. *Pretty much got verbally beaten down and abused which destroyed her complete sense of self. *At the end of it all though, she was deemed ready and was send to earth with a simple mission. *Locate and poof Black Opal. *Indeed gets send to earth and starts their travels there. *Meets up with a savage whom attacks her on sight. *Manages to take the savage down and get a name from them, Crocidolite. *Questions them about Black Opal and instead gets a cold no and a rambling about how she shouldn't let people abuse her, like wtf strange savage. *Continues their travels as a spaceship comes crashing down. *Inside is a curious gem who was friendly and kind enough to offer Goldstone onf their mission. *They end up in a small village where Paragonite declares they are street preformers and manages to get them to allow to stay in said village. *Tags along with Paragonite on exploring a lot until they run into the savage known as Croc again. *Manages to catch her on a slip up with words, realizing that they were lying about having no knowledge of the Black Opal. *Keeps the frustration to herself and continues exploring and scouting out for her mission's target. *Goes cave exploring with Paragonite and they end up fighting a corrupt gem and cracking it. *Paragonite using the cracked gem to create a tracking device that reacts to nearby gems. *They managed to test run it to the kindergarten and it tracks Blue Amber. *Paragonite forcing Gold to talk to them and does so before Paragonite shows what she made and leaves. *Runs into Agate here who apparantly was hired to poof the same gem, insta suspicion towards it all but agrees as it is her own goal as well, so working togethere is good....right? *Gets rather scared and lonely after Agate leaves and eventually goes to Blue Amber for company and shelter from the rain. *Quite enjoys the awkward small talk until peace is disturbed by loud sounds. *Goes to check it out to see their target and others already fighting. *Jumps into the fight. *In the end they managed to poof Croc and Agate poofed the target and fled. *Well that was bad, at least Paragonite is back! Relationships Positive Negative Fusions *'Pyrite': Also known as 'Fool's Gold' is a fusion between White Opal and Goldstone. Trivia *Fusion dance style: Mambo *Musical instrument: Synthesizer *A lot of Gold's design is based around the real gem's affiliation with monks. *This includes their weapon, a ranseur. Which was used by monks. *For their sparkles it's their lightest color blue in small spots at 25% opacity and the larger sparkles in 50% opacity. *Tends to stutter and have pauses in her speech. *Speaks perfectly fine and sure of herself in battle though. Gemology *Goldstone isn't an actual gem. Instead they are just beads of glittering glass made by humans. *Another common name for goldstone is aventurine glass. *Un urban legends the creation of goldstone was on accident with three diffrent main variations. *The first is that they are made by monks who practiced alchemy. *The second is that a factory worked randomly knocked copper shavings into molten glass. *And the this is that alchemists discovered it during their attemprs to produce gold. *Goldstone was most often made by monks and earned them the trade names (Besides goldstone); Monk's stone, Monkgold and gold flux. *It's said tol help attain somebody's goal. *Is also said to help calm and stablize emotions. *Can be used to deflect unwanted energies, making it a good protection stone. *They can be used as long distance healing. *Goldstone is also a good fortune gem and is adventure related (Such as a safe trip, trip planning and enjoying life.). Gallery Category:Other